Far from people like me
by julia-cruz
Summary: Una giovane ricercatrice di un'epoca in cui ogni sentimento è bandito si trova tra le mani il diario di una nostra conoscenza e incomincia ad innamorarsi di una persona vissuta centinaia di anni prima...
1. Default Chapter

FAR FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME  
  
PRIMO CAPITOLO  
  
Anno 4076 d.c. in un luogo imprecisato della Terra  
  
Un telegiornale trasmetteva.  
  
University of Research and Psychology, 7 novembre 4076  
  
Signorina Wenham? (le fan sfegatate di Faramir de "Il Signore degli Anelli" capiranno.)  
  
Sì sono io. Ha bisogno?  
  
Mi chiamo Ikeda, sono il direttore del Research Centre di Yokohama. Avrà sicuramente sentito parlare del Diario che è stato rinvenuto nei pressi di Tokyo.  
  
Certo che ne ho sentito parlare. Nell'università chiunque vorrebbe averlo sotto le mani. È sicuramente un oggetto di valore inestimabile, chissà cosa si potrebbe scoprire analizzandolo.  
  
Già, molti vorrebbe studiarlo, ma tra tanti è stata scelta lei. Il nostro centro crede nelle sue capacità, lei gode di un'altissima stima nel nostro ambiente. Le sue pubblicazioni in materia sociologica sono un nostro costante punto di riferimento. E pensiamo che solo lei possa riuscire a estrarre qualcosa dal Diario.  
  
Lei cosa vuole da me in particolare?  
  
Voglio che Lei trovi informazioni interessanti sulla sfera emozionale del possessore di questo documento.  
  
Non credo ci siano problemi in questo. Ma.  
  
Ne ero convinto. Se riuscissimo ad interpretare i sentimenti e le emozioni dei Primitivi faremmo ugualmente un grandissimo passo avanti nello studio delle antiche civiltà.  
  
Ma queste civiltà non vanno considerate come morte, noi non siamo che i loro discendenti.  
  
Ma abbiamo caratteristiche molto diverse.  
  
È una semplice questione di mentalità, in fin dei conti. È normale che questa cambi col passare del tempo. Il problema, se così vogliamo chiamarlo, è l'evoluzione artificiale che abbiamo subito.  
  
Evoluzione artificiale?  
  
Suvvia, sa benissimo di cosa sto parlando.provare emozioni e sentimenti è insito nella natura umana, ma tutto ciò è stato messo fuori legge nel 2731. Da quella data tutti i neonati sono stati sottoposti a delle particolari onde che precludono qualsiasi atteggiamento irrazionale legato alla sfera emotiva. Anche io e lei, tutti. È questa l'unica reale differenza, noi siamo esattamente le stesse persone che sono vissute due millenni fa, solo private, e ripeto artificialmente, della capacità di provare emozioni.  
  
Lo dice come se fosse una vergogna.Ma il nostro è un mondo perfetto, perché è forte.  
  
Perché nessuno cade nei sentimentalismi e l'unica emozione che proviamo è il terrore della Punizione. Solo un mondo organizzato così va avanti. I sentimenti portano l'uomo a pensare, l'uomo che pensa vede le mancanze della società, se vede le mancanze della società vorrà cambiarla.e così nasce il malcontento, e nascono le rivoluzioni. Non bisognerebbe dimostrarsi così deboli, signorina Wenham.  
  
La signorina Wenham rabbrividì percettibilmente. Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dire quel bastardo che aveva davanti. Sapeva benissimo che quelli del Research Centre di Yokohama si erano accorti della sua "debolezza". Studiare il comportamento degli umani del ventesimo secolo l'aveva portata ad immedesimarsi in loro, a dividere impressioni e sensazioni con quelli che erano stati i suoi antenati. Poteva fingere finchè voleva, ma questo la frustrava e la distruggeva psicologicamente. Ogni giorno che passava si sentiva sempre più a disagio e provava rabbia nei confronti dei leader che mandavano avanti questa politica dispotica. E questo era illegale. Il suo lavoro aveva riportato alla luce il germoglio di tutti i sentimenti che le era stato proibita provare. E se le Autorità ne fossero venute a conoscenza.non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Conosceva la punizione.Cancellazione di Ogni Rimembranza, che bel termine. In poche parole ti facevano un lavaggio del cervello e ti mollavano sotto il primo ponte che trovavano. L'idea la terrorizzava. Dio, che bastardi!  
  
Se riuscirete a farmi pervenire il diario, al più presto mi darò da fare. Ma voglio lavorare sull'originale, beninteso.  
  
Non c'è problema, signorina Wenham.  
  
Bene, mi può sempre lasciare messaggi in università. Arrivederci.  
  
Arrivederci e grazie del suo tempo.  
  
Qualche settimana dopo, nell'appartamento della Signorina Wenham.  
  
La signorina Wenham si guardò allo specchio. Qualche traccia di trucco sugli occhi. I folti capelli che le incorniciavano il bel viso. Stanco, segnato. Giovane eppure già segnato dal tempo. Come se tutti i millenni di storia che aveva studiato le pesassero sulle spalle. Un numero di telefono ormai incomprensibile scritto di tutta fretta sulla mano era tutto ciò che le era rimasto di quella giornata lavorativa.  
  
Andò in cucina per mangiare qualcosa ma come al solito finì per spiluzzicare qualcosa (come faccio sempre io quando sono a casa da sola e devo prepararmi da mangiare ) senza concludere niente. Un po' di formaggio, un po' di pane, una mela.poi riapriva il frigo e mangiava un pomodoro, un po' di latte e cereali.   
  
Poi passò in sala dove decise di leggere un libro: amava la lettura, avrebbe passato ore intere a leggere se non fosse stata così impegnata. Così si avvicinò allo scaffale su cui teneva tutti i suoi volumi e cominciò a scorrere i vari titoli."Innovazioni algebriche del secolo XXXII", "Storia della chimica moderna", "Fisica e teoremi". Le cascarono i pantaloni.   
  
Si lasciò cadere sconsolata sul divano e chiuse gli occhi. Ripensò a tutto quello che le era capitato quel giorno, dalla pulizia del suo studio all'incarico del diario, dalla veloce cena alla consapevolezza di avere soltanto manuali in casa sua.  
  
E con questi pensieri si addormentò, ed il suo fu un sonno agitato e pieno di visioni di prigionia.  
  
Il giorno dopo.  
  
Signorina! Signorina Wenham! Signorina!!!  
  
Julia stava ancora dormendo sul divano. Si rigirò, scocciata per essere stata svegliata.  
  
Signorina!!!  
  
Era insistente. Julia si alzò e si avviò verso la porta.  
  
Chi è? - chiese con voce assonnata.  
  
Sono la vicina. Stamani mi hanno lasciato un pacco per lei. Hanno detto che era molto importante.  
  
Un lampo nella mente della ricercatrice . Aprì di scatto la porta e la sua vicina rimase un attimo sconcertata dal vederla così agitata. Beh, rimase anche sconcertata dal vederla ancora imbambolata dopo la notte appena trascorsa.  
  
Ecco, questo è per lei. Ho firmato io la ricevuta. E assieme c'era questa busta, tenga.  
  
Grazie mille, signora Stephenson. Non immaginavo l'avrebbero recapitato qui.  
  
No, infatti l' ha portato un suo collega dell'università. Credo che fosse arrivato lì, ma dato che è sabato e lei è a casa, ed il pacco è molto importante.avranno pensato di farglielo pervenire immediatamente.  
  
Hanno fatto benissimo. Perfetto, ora la lascio al suo lavoro. Arrivederci!  
  
Julia salutò la vicina e, non appena questa si fu allontanata, si fiondò dentro casa e scarto il pacchetto. Gettò la carta sul pavimento, che gliene fregava. Aveva finalmente la possibilità di confrontarsi con un ragazzo che provava emozioni e sentimenti. Non avrebbe perso un attimo.  
  
Levati maledetta cartaccia!!! - sbraitò cercando di aprire l'involucro - dai!.finalmente!!!!!!  
  
Prese in mano quell'oggetto che per lei, in quel momento, valeva come una vita, proprio perché, sentiva, sarebbe stato il completamento della sua.  
  
Era grande, rilegato in pelle, leggermente consumato e chiuso da un semplice laccio. Aveva l'aria vissuta, piena di significati e di segreti, di storie di vita. Era pieno, non vuoto come la sua esistenza.  
  
Prima di aprirlo decise di leggere la lettera allegata al diario. Era sicuramente di quelli del Research Centre, probabilmente delle indicazioni o delle richieste.  
  
Passò dunque all' agenda. Sciolse con delicatezza il laccio che chiudeva quel mondo di ricordi e posò gli occhi sulla prima pagina. Solo due parole, un nome.  
  
Lo lesse tra sé e sé, assaporandolo:  
  
Nobunaga Kiyota.  
  
- Fine primo capitolo - 


	2. Far2

FAR FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME  
  
SECONDO CAPITOLO  
  
Dopo aver letto il nome del suo silenzioso interlocutore, voltò pagina ("quando sentirete un campanella così* tlin * voltate pagina" -un omaggio ai miei fratellini, così ne approfitto x salutarli: un bacio bei tatoni! NdG).  
  
Questa seconda facciata era per metà piena di una fitta grafia (a zampa di gallina tanto x precisare NdG). Era interamente scritta in blu e le righe erano riempite una sì e una no. Incominciò a leggere.  
  
Promesse per l'anno venturo : 1) non urlare continuamente 2) prima di fare qualcosa pensarci su 10 v. 3) prima di dire qualcosa pensarci su 10 v. 4) mettere in ordine la mia camera una volta la settimana 5) non fare arrabbiare i miei 6) scrivere il diario ogni giorno 7) diventare ancora + bravo a basket 8) migliorare in matematica 9) imparare a cucinare 10) il mio numero 11) dichiararmi al capitano ! ! !  
  
Julia posò riluttante il diario e, dopo essersi preparata, uscì di casa.  
  
Casa di Julia, ore 21:05  
  
La porta di casa si aprì e ne entrò una stravolta signorina Wenham, con addirittura tre numeri di telefono scarabocchiati sulla mano, anche questi ormai illeggibili e senza proprietario.  
  
Senza nemmeno cenare, si fece una rapida doccia, si mise in camicia da notte, si cacciò sotto le coperte con il diario in mano e incominciò a leggere da dove aveva lasciato quella mattina.  
  
Kanagawa, 01 - 01 - 1998 Le vacanze continuano e devo dir la verità che mi mancano un po' i miei compagni di basket. In realtà mi chiedo come farei senza di loro...non mi trovo altrettanto bene con i miei compagni di scuola, loro non mi capiscono, dicono che sono solo un gran casinista . Ma come possono loro capirmi, non conoscono il Nobunaga che si impegna per raggiungere un obiettivo, per raggiungere il Canestro. Anche la mia vita è un po' come una partita di basket, piena di obiettivi. E uno è il Maki, Dio se lo amo! Naturalmente è lui quello che mi manca di più, mi mancano anche le sue sgridate quando faccio il cretino. Anche di Jin naturalmente sento la mancanza, ma so benissimo che è in un modo diverso che voglio il mio capitano. E' ancora difficile imparare a convivere con questa mia natura ma così sono fatto, e non posso continuare ad ingannarmi pensando che quella che provo verso Maki sia solo stima e ammirazione. No, è una vera e propria adorazione, lo vorrei qua tra le mie braccia, che mi accarezza i capelli e mi rassicura, mi dice che anch'io un giorno diventerò grande come lui, che per adesso sono solo un bambino, il suo piccolo Nobu. Mi ricordo ancora quando disse a Takato-sensei che eravamo riusciti ad imparare una difficilissima tattica di penetrazione : "Ce l' ho fatta, allenatore. Io e Nobu-chan formiamo un'ottima coppia" E poi mi abbracciò scherzosamente. Mi sentii morire in quell'attimo. La terra mi si aprì sotto i piedi per inghiottirmi, ero paonazzo e imbarazzatissimo. Ma quello è il mio capitano. E prometto di impegnarmi anche per lui, che vuole portare la nostra squadra alla vittoria. Per il Kainan King!!! Ora vado a dormire, spero di sognarlo.  
  
Girò la pagina.  
  
Kanagawa, 04 - 01 - 1998 Ooops, mi sono dimenticato di scrivere per ben due giorni, e mi sono dimenticato di sistemare la mia camera, che ora sembra un campo di battaglia, e non ho ancora aperto il libro di algebra. Ma che bravo che sono! Ah, ma è tutta colpa di Jin. Ieri siamo usciti e come al solito abbiamo parlato di Maki, lui è il suo migliore amico. Jin sa tutto. Mi fidai di lui e così gli confidai il mio amore per il capitano. Jin ha già provato a chiedergli se c'è qualche ragazza che gli piace, ma lui si mantiene sul vago. Sappiamo solo che non ha la fidanzata. Jin mi mette di buon umore. Il primo dell'anno, me ne sono accorto rileggendo quello che ho scritto, dovevo essere piuttosto depresso, ma è sempre così, inizia l'anno nuovo e sento che sarà un altro anno di merda come è sempre stato. MAKI!!!!! Quanto ti amo! Con Jin sono andato anche al campetto a giocare a basket. Dieci giorni di inattività sono troppi. Sono riuscito a batterlo per tre punti ma lui mi ha fatto notare che se il mio ultimo canestro non fosse entrato per puro caso, al prossimo lancio avrebbe chiuso la partita. Sarà vero?  
  
Nella casa di montagna di Jin, 08 - 01 - 1998 Porca miseria!!! e' già la seconda volta che mi dimentico di scrivere il resoconto giornaliero ma anche stavolta è colpa di Soichiro.  
  
Non ce la faccio manco a scrivere, sono eccitatissimo!!!!! L'altro giorno Jin mi ha telefonato e mi ha invitato a trascorrere 4 giorni nella casa che ha in montagna e io naturalmente ho accettato. Ma non mi aveva detto che aveva invitato anche Maki!!!!!!!!!!!! Così ci siamo trovati io e lui a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti, io e lui soli...varie seghe mentali, ovviamente non abbiamo fatto nulla, ma io mi sentivo così bene all'idea di averlo così vicino. Me lo immagino insieme a me, nel mio letto, che mi stringe e mi sussurra dolci parole, il suo caldo respiro a pochi centimetri dalle mie labbra, poi incomincia a baciarmi e a torturarmi con le sue mani, così belle e così virili, assaggia il mio corpo...bastaaaa !!! Su Nobunaga, calmati! Adesso sono le sette di sera e fra poco si mangia, stasera ha cucinato il mio Maki, chissà com'è bravo, è proprio un uomo maturo. Quanto ti amo, capitano, perché non te ne accorgi!!!!  
  
Julia era visibilmente arrossita mentre leggeva dei sogni di Nobu. Non era normale parlare di sesso nel suo periodo, nulla del matrimonio o degli affetti era normale. Ma si chiese cosa c'era in fin dei conti di male in tutto ciò. Bastava leggere i pensieri di quel ragazzo per capire quanto il suo amore fosse disinteressato. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in questo?  
  
Casa di Jin in montagna, 09 - 01 - 1998 Jin sarebbe da santificare. Oggi, del tutto innocentemente, ha chiesto a Maki se gli andava di andare alle terme che ci sono vicino a casa sua per rilassarci un po'. Immaginate che spettacolo! Il capitano totalmente nudo, piacevolmente cullato dalle caldissime acque termali. Altro che sotto quelle strette docce degli spogliatoi, eravamo lì a chiacchierare del più e del meno, tutti e tre come mamma ci ha fatti.  
  
Che fisico che si ritrova, è perfetto! Io non sono così, ho sì un mio fanclub di cui anche l'autrice fa parte, ma non sono così...virile!, è la parola giusta per descrivere il mio Maki. Vabbè, dicevo...ah sì, parlavamo del più e del meno quando Jin, che coraggio che ha, chiede al capitano se ha mai fatto l'amore con qualcuno. Si accesero due semafori, la mia faccia e quella di Maki-chan. Io sprofondai pian piano nell'acqua, cercando di confondermi con tutto il vapore che c'era. Maki (amore!!!) cominciò a balbettare che no, non l'aveva mai fatto. Devo dire che in quel momento il mio amico di sotto ha dato segni da attività, e mi sono seriamente preoccupato che qualcuno potesse accorgersene, ma poi sono riuscito a tenere sotto controllo la situazione pensando a quelle tre sceme delle sostenitrici di Rukawa...basta, frigido, un cubetto di ghiaccio, che ovviamente nell'acqua calda si scioglie, ovvero non appena Jin chiede a Maki fino a dove si sia mai spinto in un rapporto.  
  
Nuovo rossore da parte della signorina Wenham. Questo era un testo un po' troppo spinto per quanto era abituata a leggere, ma non le passò nemmeno per la testa di smettere.  
  
Maki era nuovamente imbarazzato e a disagio, e io per lui. Ma ero anche parecchio curioso, oltre che geloso! Ci avrebbe raccontato di tutte le ochette con cui era stato? Non avrei potuto sopportarlo! Ma il mio Machan, che è perfetto, non si è troppo sbilanciato e si è limitato a dire a Jin che il massimo a cui era arrivato era stata qualche effusione in biancheria intima. Bene, finito, calmiamo le acque ragazzi! No! Jin era proprio scatenato oggi pomeriggio e così lancia abbastanza incurante delle reazioni che avrebbe suscitato "Quindi niente sesso orale?". Semaforo rosso!!! Basta Jin! Non vedi che il capitano vorrebbe affogare piuttosto che risponderti? Beh, potrebbe provare, così io poi mi cimenterei nella respirazione bocca a bocca... "No, niente sesso orale" fu la spiccia risposta del capitano.  
  
(ma siamo in una specie di Pleasantville??? NdG)  
  
Beh, prima ho detto che Jin sarebbe da santificare ma a dir la verità per un momento avrebbe anche potuto andare all'inferno! Dopo aver tormentato Maki con le sue domande, è passato a me, pur sapendo alla perfezione ogni particolare della mia vita sentimentale...cioè zero!!! "E tu Nobunaga? Come stai a ragazze?"...avrei potuto rispondergli: "Ma, guarda Jin, sinceramente le ragazze non mi interessano (suicidio generale del fanclub di Kiyota, meno l'autrice che deve continuare ad assillarvi con la storia NdG), però proprio qua davanti a me ho il ragazzo che sogno da un anno a questa parte!" Ovviamente non l' ho fatto; mi sono limitato a ricordargli che non sono mai stato con nessuna. Non ho neppure guardato in faccia Maki per vedere la sua reazione perché mi vergognavo troppo. Poi è finito tutto lì. Abbiamo parlato d'altro, Jin permettendo, di basket principalmente, ma anche di scuola, di possibili scelte di Maki per l'università, dell'imminente fine delle vacanze ecc... Dopo due ore circa siamo tornati a casa e Jin mi ha spiegato algebra per un'ora e mezza....risultati ? Beh, ho imparato a fare 3/5 + 4/3. E' già qualcosa, no? Oh, adesso Jin mi sta chiamando per la cena. Che bello, anche stasera assaggerò i manicaretti del mio amore! ( Ciao!!!  
  
E così si addormentò...  
  
...02 :35... ...04 :12... ...05 :54... ...06 :18... !!!!  
  
- AAAAHHH ! ! ! !  
  
Incubo. La signorina Wenham aveva avuto come al solito un incubo, come quasi tutte le notti. Infatti l'incubo di tutti i condomini era lei. Gli inquilini degli appartamenti adiacenti al suo si erano già muniti di tappi, ma questa volta l'urlo era stato più potente del solito.  
  
STOMP! STOMP!  
  
Quello di sopra.  
  
SWOSSH...  
  
Uno sciacquone.  
  
GROWL...  
  
Mmm? Ah già, la sua pancia, non aveva cenato la sera prima.  
  
Si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina per mangiare qualcosa.  
  
si disse. Poi :   
  
La signorina Wenham era piuttosto narcisista. Aveva un ampio specchio in ciascuna delle sue stanze e cercava continuamente di cogliere la sua immagine nelle vetrine dei negozi; la rassicurava. Quella mattina però non fu così. Per poco non urlò di nuovo quando si vide nello specchio della cucina. Che aspetto orribile!  
  
Ma non bastò nemmeno darsi una sistemata ai capelli, riguardarsi nello specchio e vedersi più accettabile per farle passare il cattivo umore. Ripensò al suo incubo. Sempre lo stesso. Quasi tutte le notti. Era orribile, ancora la vedeva, quella Bestia che si avvicinava sempre di più, e lei che cercava di fuggire, ma le gambe non le rispondevano, non riusciva a muoversi, e la Bestia si avvicinava sempre di più, voleva fuggire, vedeva i suoi subdoli occhietti rossi, voleva scappare, il suo fiato opprimente a pochi metri, vattene, vattene Julia!, si avvicina, scappa!, ti guarda, sei la sua preda e ti guarda famelica!, via!, via!, vuoi morire?, poi si ferma, ti fissa, due parole : "Vuoi sentire?" e poi balza !  
  
Lo sapeva, sapeva cosa voleva dire "Vuoi sentire?" . "Vuoi sentire, vuoi provare emozioni, incomincia a provare il terrore!"  
  
Era questo che la Bestia, la società, le voleva dire. Sarebbe stata questa la sua fine se avesse trasgredito le regole. Ma Julia aveva già oltrepassato il limite, oramai vi era dentro fino al collo, era inutile far finta di niente, era arrivata al punto del non-ritorno, ormai era condannata a sentire. E con questo a soffrire.  
  
Ma finchè le Autorità non se ne fossero accorte, lei sarebbe stata salva, in fin dei conti, perché avrebbero dovuto accorgersene? Avrebbe finto con gli altri anche una vita intera, ma non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua nuova natura.  
  
E in quel momento Nobunaga Kiyota, vissuto due secoli addietro, era la persona a lei più vicina.  
  
- Fine secondo capitolo - 


End file.
